


Ask the characters!

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ask characters, JUST ASK US THINGS PLEASE, funnyish, haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask/Dare the characters of Doctor who (includes Spin offs.) {ASKS ARE OPEN}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ASK US THINGS!

**TARDIS:** Welcome! Here you can ask us anything.

 **The Doctor (10):** For example...

 **Rose Tyler:** *pulls out note cards* *reads from first card* For Amy Pond and Rory Williams, what does a weeping angel feel like? -Captain Jack Harkness

 **Amy Pond:** ...

 **Rory Williams:** ...

 **Ianto Jones:** ... That was quite low, Sir.

 **Captain Jack Harkness:** hehehe

 **TARDIS:** Did I also mention you could dare us?

 **Amy Pond:** River, I dare you to kill Jack!

 **River Song:** Already on it Mother! *winks*

 **Captain Jack Harkness:** What?!?

 **Ianto Jones:** NO!

 **River Song:** *kills Jack*

 **Ianto Jones:** H-how could you? *cries*

 **Martha Jones:** But can't Jack not-

 **Captain Jack Harkness:** *comes back to life*

 **Ianto Jones:** Yay!

 **TARDIS:** *separates Jack and Ianto* So ask and dare away!


	2. Death for jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has been asked a question.

**TARDIS:** Gleeking Maggot asks Jack, How does it feel to die?

 **Amy Pond:** HA! *films Jack as he ponders the question*

 **Captain Jack Harkness:** It depends on how you die. Mainly it just pain then nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue to ask questions!


	3. Ginger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JantoShipper123 [guest] asks The Doctor "What's so cool about ginger hair?"

**TARDIS:** JantoShipper123 {Guest} asks The Doctor "what's so cool about Ginger Hair?"

 **Donna Noble:** WHAT DID THEY SAY?

 **Amy Pond:** How dare you? *glares*

 **The Doctor (11):** You shouldn't have asked that!

 **The Doctor (10):** Ginger hair is brilliant!

**Amy Pond and Donna Noble storm off while 10 and 11 pursue them.**

**Captain Jack Harkness:** Love the name by the way!

 **Ianto Jones:** It is a nice name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASK US THINGS! ~ALL


End file.
